The Lord High Executioner
The Lord High Executioner is the main antagonist in the twenty-seventh ''Goosebumps'' book, A Night in Terror Tower, and the secondary villain in its gamebook sequel, Return to Terror Tower. History ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''A Night in Terror Tower'' In A Night in Terror Tower, The Lord High Executioner is the head of the prison tower that was originally a walled fort built by Romans where prisoners were cruelly treated. Some of these prisoners were imprisoned for just being unable to pay their taxes. The Lord High Executioner was always ready to do away with whomever was sentenced to death. One day, King Robert took reign of the kingdom and ordered his nephew and niece Edward and Susannah of York to the tower after the deaths of their parents. The Lord High Executioner and his men were ordered to smother the two children. Before they could do so, the real king's sorcerer Morgred used some magic stones to send Susannah and Edward to the future to save them. The Lord High Executioner was spying on Morgred, so he stole the stones and teleported to the future himself. In the future, the Lord High Executioner caught up with Susannah and Edward (now calling themselves Sue and Eddie) in Terror Tower when they got lost from their tour group. He attempted to persuade the two children to come with him, telling them that he will have no choice but to hurt them if they don't come quietly. He didn't realize that Sue and Eddie had their memories erased by Morgred, so they thought he was a staff for the tour. They eventually realized the Lord High Executioner was for real and he pursued the children throughout the Tower and had eventually had them cornered in a sewer. He almost had Sue in his grasp, but ended up being chased away by rats. The Lord High Executioner eventually escaped the rats and located Sue and Eddie at The Barclay. There, he ordered Eddie to give the three stones back to him as Eddie pick-pocketed them from him. Eddie attempted to bargain with the Executioner to let them go if he got them back, but the Executioner teleported all three of them back to their real time. Later, he grabbed Eddie while he and Sue were looking around in the village. The Lord High Executioner eventually caught up with Sue and told her that she cannot delay her fate. Sue declined defiantly and tried to hide from him in a peasant's cottage, only to have the peasant give her away. The Lord High Executioner then took Sue back to Terror Tower with Eddie. At the tower, the Lord High Executioner once again got ready to execute the young prince and princess. But before he could carry out his duties, Sue and Eddie, who got their memories back after being told by Morgred what had happened managed to teleport themselves and the sorcerer into the future. ''Give Yourself Goosebumps'' ''The Knight in Screaming Armor'' The Lord High Executioner makes a brief appearance in The Knight in Screaming Armor. He is seen in a dungeon at the evil knight's castle, and the protagonist (without realizing it) grabs his neck at the sight of him. ''Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum'' The Lord High Executioner appears as an exhibit at the Wax Museum in Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum. He comes to life and battles the protagonist. He is defeated in a bad ending where the protagonist becomes an exhibit alongside him, with Dr. Izzy Wicked, the museum owner laughing evilly. ''Return to Terror Tower'' In one of the good endings of Return to Terror Tower, the Lord High Executioner is freed after King Robert himself is defeated. General information Physical appearance The Lord High Executioner is a big and powerful man and is completely bald. He is often seen wearing a black cape and a wide-brimmed black hat. The Executioner's design in the film ''Goosebumps'' is based on his design on the cover to A Night in Terror Tower, rather than in the book. In the book, the Executioner is described as tall and thin, and he wears a black hood over his head and a cape. In the movie, he is short, fat, and wears a black mask, which is similar to his appearance on the cover of the book. Personality The Lord High Executioner really takes his job very seriously. He is very cruel and sadistic and he would not show any mercy to his prisoners if they do not cooperate with him. He is one to strike fear in many hearts of others, making them never dare to go against his authority. He proved to be quite corrupt and uncaring as he had been attempting to do away with two children under King Robert's orders. Although it could be possible that he is just taking orders (and possibly fearing for his own life if he failed to carry them out). List of appearances Books TV series Film Portrayals * Robert Collins (television series) * Drew Lamkins (Goosebumps movie, credited as "Monster #15") Trivia *The executioner can be seen holding Slappy with Avery Jones in the "All About Slappy" special feature. * His "Fright Gallery" featured in the Classic Goosebumps reprint of A Night in Terror Tower does not list Return to Terror Tower among his other appearances. Gallery Artwork A Night in Terror Tower (Cover).jpg|''A Night in Terror Tower'' Gyg se2.jpg|''Return to Terror Tower'' Anightinterrortower-classicreprint.jpg|''A Night in Terror Tower'' (Classic Goosebumps) Goosebumps - HorrorLand at Disney Promo.jpg Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Regional depictions TheExecutionerFrenchCover.png|The Executioner as depicted on the French cover of A Night in Terror Tower. TV/Film TheLordHighExecutionerTV(Masked).png|The Executioner as he appeared in the TV adaptation. Goosebumps-Scary.png Goosebumps, Jack Black, Monsters, SDCC 2014.jpg|The Executioner attacking Jack Black at the 2014 San Diego Comi-Con. Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.06.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.58.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 9.15.11 pm.png Merchandise Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 12.08.00 PM.png|''Goosebumps Collectibles'' figure (front) Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 12.08.27 PM.png|''Goosebumps Collectibles'' figure (inside) Executioner-3dpaint-kit.png|Goosebumps 3-D Paint Kit TerrorTowerHanger.jpg|Doorknob Hanger Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps (characters) Category:Male Category:Human Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Movie characters Category:Television series characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)